


Especially

by chronicAngel



Series: Leaves in the Summer [53]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lunch, POV Third Person, SasuSaku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: "And... A bentō isn't just for eating, is it? A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one..."SasuSaku Week 2018 Day 1: Favorite Gaiden Moment





	Especially

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I cheated.

"And... A bentō isn't just for eating, is it? A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one..."

* * *

They stand in the door, Sarada propped against Sakura's hip, both waving at Sasuke as he marches away from them to leave for his mission. Sarada is too little to understand how long it will likely be until they see him again, but Sakura has had to wait for him before and is only holding back tears so she doesn't cry in front of their three-year-old. Sarada, meanwhile, beams at her father's receding back when he looks over his shoulder at them. Sakura wonders if he is as emotional as she is right now, only to immediately decide that _of course_ he isn't, because he has never been as emotional as her in their lives.

"Mama," Sarada says quietly after a minute, cheek squished against her mother's shoulder. Sakura tears her eyes away from her husband to look at their daughter instead, wrapping her arms slightly tighter around her small body.

"What's up, sweetheart?"

Sarada cuddles closer to her, looking up at her with wide, curious eyes. "Why did you make Papa bentō for his mission when it's more than just one day?"

She pauses for a second at this, thinking on her answer.

"Well, I guess that's because," she starts after a minute, looking up as though her thoughts are hanging in the air above her head. Her husband has gone on many missions for days or weeks at a time before and she doesn't usually cook anything, but this is because she usually knows when he is coming back. This time, she has no idea when she will see her husband again. She knows, though, that this is a rather daunting concept for a child who still sleeps in her parents' bed half of the time, and so she considers how to explain it in a way that Sarada will understand. "A bentō is for more than just eating. It's like..." She pauses again, humming. "It's like we're sending a little bit of our love with Papa for his mission. It's not the food, but the thought behind it. Does that make sense?"


End file.
